


Hot Damn, Senpai

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Your high school is weird, but it's about to get even weirder.
Relationships: Senpai/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Hot Damn, Senpai

High school was boring. It seemed like all the lessons were the same and people talked about the same things over and over. Saki has a new boyfriend for the umpteenth time? Wow. Who cares? Haru pissed his pants in gym? Cool, you thought as you rolled your eyes. 

The new topic of the day was how Mayumi managed to get a date with the new dude at school. She was boasting about it every hour with her stupid friends. Even the teacher had to tell her to shut up, but they would never actually punish her. Verbal warnings every time.

“Hey, Nana. Did you hear about…” You whispered to your friend, but unfortunately she was passed out on her desk. Really, you couldn’t put the blame on her entirely. Working part-time after school was probably tiring along with juggling schoolwork. God, you’re glad your family was financially stable. 

Turning your head back, you flinched when you saw your teacher standing right in front of you. He angrily slammed a notebook on your desk, causing your friend to wake up from her slumber. 

“You haven’t worked on any of the problems I’ve given you!” After shouting, he then turned towards your friend. “And you. You have most likely been sleeping all day!” By now, the whole class had their attention on you and Hana. Mayumi looked at you for a second before laughing maliciously among her friends. 

You simply shrugged, which made your teacher even more furious. “Sorry, I guess?” After getting up from your seat, you walked out of the room. You thought you heard his voice as you turned a corner. Whatever. That class was a bore, anyways.

With your mind wondering what to do today, you didn’t notice the guy walking in the same direction. You both slammed into each other while his books dropped to the ground. Immediately, you reached for his belongings on the floor and he did as well. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have daydreamed while walking!” You laughed. “Are you…?” You glanced up at the stranger and froze. It was the new guy that Mayumi was dating. You didn’t know much about him besides being one of the upperclassmen. 

“Oh gosh. I am so sorry, miss.” He frowned. “I hope you weren’t harmed.” 

You quickly looked over your body for any bruises or cuts, but there were none. “I’m fine.” You gave him a thumbs-up, which made him grin. 

“Perfect!” He quickly glimpsed at his watch and put both hands on his cheeks. “Oh no! I’m going to be late for class!” After checking he had all of his belongings, he practically sprinted down the hall. 

If he wasn’t with Mayumi, you would definitely have put the moves on him. Welp, onto living your sad, pathetic life. You stuffed your hand in your pocket, noticing that there was a piece of paper in it. Pulling it out, you looked at the note.

“Fair maiden, you seemed pretty lonely today. Perhaps, we could go get some nice, hot tea later? -Senpai.” Under his obnoxious signature, he wrote his phone number. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Once this dude came out, I thought hooooooo boy. I needed to make a fic. He's so freaking adorable. Love his demon form, too. Might make this into a series >:)


End file.
